just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
We R Who We R
|year = 2010 |dlc = January 22, 2013 (JD4) April 22, 2014 (2014) |difficulty = |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JD4 Purple JDU 1A: Purple 1B: Blue-Violet 2A: Ochre Brown 2B: Purple |pc = Fuchsia to Aqua Green |gc = Red to Yellow |lc = Cyan Blue Red (Remake) |pictos = 103 |nowc = WeRWhoWeRDLC |audio = |perf = Laura Ferretti |choreo = Laura Ferrettihttps://www.instagram.com/p/0L3LfllKWh/?taken-by=lala_blhite/ |dura = 3:37 }} "We R Who We R" by Kesha is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She has blonde pompadour-styled hair, a grey headband, a black and purple patent tank top, dark blue patent leggings with holes and purple patent straps, blue belts, and black high heel boots. At the part where the "DJ turn it up" section starts, her hair turns blue, the headband turns yellow, all the purple patent turns to teal glitter, and the leggings and boots switch colors. It changes back to what it was when the chorus comes back. Background The background is a brick tunnel with moving lights, similar to the music video. It changes colors. It is usually blue, purple, and pink with smoke in the exit of the tunnel, and the lights are blue and pink. At the chorus, the tunnel changes to gold, with fire in the exit of the tunnel, and at some parts, a huge amount of female silhouetted people dancing. The lights are green, pink, and yellow. When the outfit changes colors, the tunnel is dark blue, with some lights that wrap around the tunnel, which change from green to blue to red. There's also green line lights at the last half of the dark tunnel part. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Quickly pose with your right hand straight in the air and your left hand at a low angle. 'Gold Move 2: '''Quickly throw your right hand up. Your right hand should remain straight. We_r_who_we_r_gm1.png|Gold Move 1 We_r_who_we_r_gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Werwhowergm1ingame.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Werwhowergm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * We R Who We R is the second song by Ke$ha in the series. *The style of the choreography resembles the one in the music video for the song. **The background takes inspiration from the music video as well. *"Sexified", "damn", "s**t" and "hitting" are all censored. *At about 2:48 in the gameplay, the coach appears to have armpit hair, but it is only a texturing error. *The pictogram right before the dancer turns green is also green, despite the dancer's outfit still being purple when it his the end of the line. Gallery Game Files werwhowerdlc.jpg|''We R Who We R'' WeRWhoWeRDLC_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|album coach werwhowerdlc cover albumbkg.png|album background Others werwhowerbkg.png|Background werwhowerjustdance4.jpg|No GUI 1 wrwwr.png|No GUI 2 werwhowerbkg2.png|No GUI 3 Videos Official Music Video Ke$ha - We R Who We R We R Who We R (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays We R Who We R - Just Dance 4 Category:Songs by Ke$ha Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Solos